Las dos Francias
by Bicho Raro
Summary: [Magia Francesa] Historia en dos partes y un cuarto que cuenta los dos momentos cumbres por los cuales los franceses acabaron teniendo soberanía sobre los belgas.
1. Tratado de Prüm

_**Aunque no ha aparecido Beauxbatons, por si acaso... Beauxbatons como institución pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Esta visión de la sociedad mágica francesa y belga, sus instituciones y sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **El reino de las dos Francias.**

 _Verano del 855. Francia Media. (Actual Bélgica)_

Largo había sido el viaje desde Francia hasta aquella zona. El Tratado de Prüm* llevaba en en funcionamiento varios meses, y por las cartas que habían llegado de la Conferencia de Greef las cosas entre los magos belgas no eran del todo agradable.

La Conferencia de Greef, que recibía su nombre por Matthijs de Greef, un mago que se había encargado de reunir a todas las familias de magos a fin de unirse bajo unas propias leyes, en contra de las normas dadas por los no magos* haría unas décadas y que cambiaban constantemente. El nombrado Matthijs ya había muerto, y la Conferencia había quedado a manos de Ewoot Deloof. Sin embargo no parecía ser tan capaz como su predecesor de mantener orden entre las distintas familias.

Yves Celice, uno de los miembros de la alta cuna mágica francesa, pretendía aprovechar aquel momento para extender su poder, y había respondido aquella carta pidiendo una audiencia con el hombre.

Desesperados deberían estar los belgas, o al menos Deloof, si le habían respondido tan rápidos. Mejor, porque seguro que podría aprovecharse de las circunstancias para su propio beneficio. Yves iba acompañado de dos amigos con los que había crecido, y en los que más confiaba para poder llevar a cabo aquella tarea, por si acaso algo no iba bien en aquel viaje.

El lugar de reunión era el centro de la Conferencia de Greef, un edificio macizo sin ornamentaciones que se encontraba en Lovaina.

—Buscaba a Ewoot Deloof. —Pidió Yves a la primera persona con la que se encontró en aquel lugar. Un hombre alto con una profunda barba castaña que trasladaba una cesta con diversas plantas posiblemente destinadas a la investigación.

—Imagino que son los galos.

El término no fue el que Yves le hubiera gustado escuchar, pero lo dejó pasar en aquel momento, no deseaba empezar con mal pie. Galos le sonaba a bárbaros y ellos hacía tiempo que habían dejado aquel mundo atrás.

Los franceses siguieron al belga por el edificio escuchándole hablar acerca de las funciones de aquel lugar. Al parecer no sólo servía para reunirse, había distintas salas en las que los magos podían acudir para investigar sobre algún área concreta de la magia: Pociones, herbología, astrología...

Además, algunos habían empezado a llevar a sus hijos para meterles en el mundo de la magia cuánto antes y que pudieran dedicarse a aquellas tareas, para lograr mejores resultados y avanzar más rápido en los estudios.

— ¿Tienen ustedes algo semejante? —Preguntó el barbudo, Jeroen Vawneste.

—Hay un orfanato que se encarga de los niños mágicos que han sido abandonados por los no magos. —Explicó, aunque en su tono se podía vislumbrar cierta burla.

¿Quién podía encargarse de huérfanos? Huérfanos magos, gente condenada a vivir siempre en el último escalón de la sociedad, a vivir escondida, a ser personas solo con un nombre, sin apellido, lo que indicaba que no tenían pasado, no tenían historia. Parias sociales.

Los magos franceses, los que poseían linaje, preferían educar a sus hijos en casa con los valores que se habían inculcado en el transcurso de las distintas generaciones, antes que con unos conocimientos que bien podían aprenderse en cualquier libro, por lo que a Yves también le causaba gracia el método belga. ¿Dejar que la comunidad se hiciese cargo de la educación de un hijo? ¿Qué eran? ¿Una tribu? Ellos deberían tener el nombre de galos y no ellos.

—Hemos llegado. —Anunció Jeroen abriendo la puerta de una de las salas en la que Ewoot se encontraba.

La relación entre Yves e Ewoot había empezado con el Tratado de Prüm. Ambos habían estado presente, y pronto se reconocieron como magos. Ewoot le había hablado bien temprano de la Conferencia de Greef, y al francés le había parecido interesante tal unión entre magos belgas.

—¡Yves! ¡Amigo!

La cordialidad que siempre mostraba Ewoot hacía sentir a Yves que todo iba a ser más sencillo.

—Ewoot, recibí tus cartas. ¿Problemas?

—Bueno, ya sabes. —Le hizo tomar asiento en una de las sillas de alto respaldos y forradas en tela de brocados que había en la sala. —Tenías razón, estamos teniendo problemas para mantener este reino. Estamos en medio de dos grandes estados, siendo uno de ellos vuestra Francia.

—Ya veo, por eso he deseado venir cuanto antes y proponeros algo. —El francés era conocido por ir al grano, y en aquella ocasión no iba a ser menos. Una vez parecía que tenía ganada su atención, prosiguió. — Casar a mi hijo con vuestra hija. Unir la Conferencia de Greef con Francia. Podemos ser de mucha ayuda a vuestro reino.

Ewoot no había imaginado ni por asomo tal proposición, y se quedó pensando durante unos instantes, algo que Yves le permitió a causa de la importancia que tenía lo que había dicho.

—Debería consultarlo con el resto de la Conferencia.

—Está bien, no puedo pedir que te decidas ahora, ni lo hagas tú sólo. Comprendo que sois una unión. Pero, quién sabe qué sucederá mañana. Estoy escuchando que quieren atacar pronto.

No era una amenaza, sino algo cierto. Francia occidental se estaba preparando para ocupar aquella Francia Media antes de que el lado oriental lo hiciera, pues la soberanía de Lotario II no parecía ser ni muy firme ni con muchas perspectiva de poder mantenerse en el tiempo, a causa de no tener herederos legítimos. Era un juego de estrategia, saber cuándo actuar era importante.

La cara del belga denotaba que había vuelto a pensar bien aquello que le había propuesto su amigo. Estaba en su mano el que la Conferencia se mantuviera a salvo, mas... ¿desposar a su hija?

La joven ya era una adolescente y acudía habitualmente a aquel edificio para aprender acerca de las pociones, pues comenzaban a perfeccionarse recetarios y nuevos remedios. Era algo tradicional, pero que siempre había estado en mano de una persona en las comunidades, por lo que ellos buscaban crear una compilación de conocimientos que pudieran pasar a las sucesivas generaciones.

Sin embargo, de lejos le parecía que la seguridad de la Conferencia era más importante.

—Acepto eso.

Tras esas palabras, se firmaba el primer acuerdo con el que Francia y Bélgica quedaban unidas. Pese a que todavía no se hubiera formalizado aquel acto, Yves ya tenía en mente muchos planes pensados, mientras estrechaba la mano de Ewoot. El primero de ellos era lograr que su hijo se convirtiese en el jefe de aquella Conferencia.

* * *

 ***El tratado de Prüm es un tratado que existe de verdad. En este caso es el Tratado del año 855, el que dividía el reino de Lotario I entre sus tres hijos. Existe uno más contemporáneo.**

 ***En historias anteriores dejo claro que a los muggles, los franceses los denominan réeleur, sin embargo el término aparece durante la época moderna, presumiblemente tras Descartes, es por eso que en este momento de la historia no había manera de llamar a los muggles. Sólo "personas no mágicas".**

 **Por si acaso, dejar claro que el orfanato al que se refiere Yves es la futura Academia de Beauxbatons. Mientras que el lugar que es Centro de la Conferencia de Greef es la futura Academia de Magia Ancestral o Magia Tradicional que aparece en algunos otros fics.**


	2. Las bodas nunca unen a dos personas

_**Beauxbatons como institución pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Esta visión de la sociedad mágica francesa y belga, sus instituciones y sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **Las bodas nunca unen a dos personas**

 _30 de junio del 1369. Gante, Flandes Oriental._

Las bodas nunca son entre dos personas, al contrario. Las bodas suponen una unión entre dos familias, y en algunos casos entre dos países, como sucedió con la boda de Felipe II de Borgoña con Margarita III de Flandes. Dos comunidades que nadie se imaginaba en aquellos momentos que se iban a unir por siglos.

Estienne Bircann, mago francés de reputada familia se encontraba en la catedral de San Bavón, donde unos días antes se había llevado a cabo la boda entre los dos miembros de la realeza francesa y belga. Resultaba un tanto irónico que en medio de la inquisición el mago se hubiera reunido allí con otro mago, pero se suele decir que es mejor ocultar las cosas dejándolas a simple vista.

La Catedral estaba todavía en pleno proceso de construcción, aunque aquello no había evitado que la boda se llevase a cabo. Todavía el lugar se encontraba de celebración, por ello, los obreros no se encontraban trabajando.

Por mucho que algunos miembros de la inquisición se empeñasen en ello, ser mago no iba en contra de ser religioso, y la oración de Estienne arrodillado ante el ábside lo demostraba. Era bastante injusto para ellos que les persiguieran de esa manera, y casi se les obligase a encerrarse. Afortunadamente tenían sus métodos para relacionarse con los no-magos, y entre los magos, sin llamar demasiado la atención.

— Espero no haberos hecho esperar.

El mago francés terminó la oración antes de alzar la cabeza para encontrarse con Roul Odson, mago belga que se encontraba a la cabeza de la Conferencia de Greef. Desde el Tratado de Prüm las relaciones entre los magos franceses y los belgas se habían vuelto más estrechas, y Estienne estaba allí para terminar de estrecharlas.

—En absoluto. —Dijo una vez se había levantado para quedar cara a cara con el otro. — Me alegro de que hayáis venido. La situación es bastante delicada.

—Puedo imaginarlo, he oído sucesos en vuestras tierras.

La inquisición había entrado en Francia y sucesos como magos revelándose se sucedían por el país, a veces teniendo buenos resultados como los acaecidos en Côrdes-sur-Ciel con un grupo de magos que lanzaron a varios inquisidores a un pozo.

—Lidiamos como podemos, por ello he venido. Quiero hablaros del proyecto que estamos llevando a cabo.

— ¿Beauxbatons? — Estienne afirmó con la cabeza, complacido de que la escuela hubiera cruzado la frontera. — He oído que es algo semejante a nuestra Conferencia de Greef.

—Nosotros les educamos para que puedan pasar desapercibidos entre no-magos. No es un centro de investigación, es una escuela. —Explicó mientras observaba el lugar que les rodeaba. — Y si ahora vamos a estar unidos por nuestros monarcas, que menos que tengamos una educación semejante.

El francés formaba parte de un primitivo gobierno mágico, trabajaba mejorando las condiciones de los magos en las diversas provincias, al tiempo que se reunían con aquellos magos miembros de los gabinetes reales que se aseguraban de proteger a los magos, excusar los extraños sucesos que de vez en cuando pudieran suceder y usar los hechizos convenientes en caso de que alguno supiera demasiado.

Hubiera sido más sencillo que los miembros de estos gabinetes se hubieran reunido entre ellos, mas tenían una identidad que ocultar, que proteger, para ello estaban las personas como Estienne.

— ¿Me estáis proponiendo que lleve a nuestros magos a vuestra escuela?

— Os estoy proponiendo seguridad para vuestros magos. Beauxbatons es una escuela invisible a ojos de los no-magos*. Nadie podrá encontrarlos nunca. ¿Podéis decir lo mismo de vuestro Centro de la Conferencia de Greef?

Se notaba que Estienne estaba habituado a tratar situaciones semejantes por cómo se desenvolvía. Sus palabras hacían que Roul se le quedase mirando con una ceja alzada. Se lo estaba pensando.

— ¿Invisible? ¿Cómo lo habéis conseguido?

— La directora de la escuela es una bruja de primera categoría.

Roul sabía en el compromiso en el que se ponía respondiera lo que respondiese. Si aceptaba el envío de alumnos desde su Conferencia hasta la escuela francesa muchos de sus miembros se enfadarían debido a que la educación ya no estaría en sus manos, por no hablar de la cantidad de conocimientos que perderían, nadie fuera de la Conferencia conocían aquellas magias que se practicaban.

Si se negaba posíblemente entraría en un problema internacional con los franceses, los cuales contaban con una mayor cantidad de magos que podrían reducirlos facilmente.

—Además, tenemos pensado educar a todos los magos, incluidos aquellos cuyos padres no son magos. — Continuó Estienne, conociendo aquella carencia que tenía la Conferencia de Greef, un problema contrario al que habría sufrido Beauxbatons en sus primeros años y que afortunadamente ya se había solventado.

Beauxbatons había surgido como un centro para educar a aquellos magos que no pertenecían a familias de magos, y que por lo consiguiente no tenían manera de saber cómo ser mago, en un mundo en el que era importante pasar desapercibido. La Conferencia de Greef, por su parte, sólo eran educados aquellos que tenían un miembro de la familia dentro, por lo que muchos magos que no tenían parientes quedaban fuera, incluidos los hijos de los no magos.

— ¿No podeís sencillamente llevarons a aquellos que no forman parte de nuestra Conferencia? —Preguntó Roul, pensando que sería una buena manera de librarse de aquellos miembros que podrían poner en peligro la comunidad mágica belga.

Ellos podían abrir sus puertas, pero nadie deseaba encargarse de la búsqueda de estos magos, y más con la inquisición pisando los talones ante cualquier movimiento extraño. No. Los franceses tenían una mayor experiencia en aquello que ellos y era algo que tenían que reconocer, aunque no les gustase.

— Aun si hiciéramos eso, vosotros seguiríais en peligro.

Sabía el camino que estaba tomando las palabras de Estienne. Hacía poco Francia había vivido un caso en el que uno de sus propios magos, un mago educado en Beauxbatons, había delatado a su propia escuela y a su propia comunidad con el fin de hacer desaparecer a aquellos magos que no pertenecían a un linaje puro.

Aunque el asunto no había ido muy lejos, se podía intuir que no sería el peligro.

— ¿No sería más peligroso que magos belgas estuvieran en un ir y venir por Francia y Bélgica?

—Nosotros nos estamos ocupando de ello.

—La unión entre la Conferencia y Francia ya fracasó una vez.

Recordó aquella unión entre Regis Celice, hijo de un importante mago francés, Yves Celice, y Lies Deloof, hija del primer sucesor de Greef, Ewoot Deloof. Lo que prometía ser una alianza entre magos, acabó con una subordinación de los belgas ante los franceses que terminó con los herederos de Deloof en Francia, y una apropiación francesa de muchos conocimientos belgas que se habían desarrollado en la Conferencia.

—Por eso te pido que lo desarrollemos entre los dos. La directora de Beauxbatons está interesada en los conocimientos que enseñáis en la Conferencia. Además, una vez terminen su educación volverían a Bélgica.

Roul suspiró. No iba a tener manera de negarse a aquello. Estienne sabía cómo hablar y cómo convencerle.

* * *

 **Muchas de las explicaciones aparecen en la anterior parte.**

 ***Sin embargo me gustaría aclarar esto: He hecho una distinción entre escuela inmarcable y escuela invisible a los ojos de los muggles. No sé si va unido, pero me ha parecido interesante hacerlo así. Beauxbatons en este momento es una escuela invisible a los ojos de los no-muggles, pero puede aparecer en los mapas.**

 **En la siguiente parte, ya para terminar la historia, habrá una pequeña escena entre Regis y Lies.**


	3. Vínculos mágicos

_**Aunque no ha aparecido Beauxbatons, por si acaso... Beauxbatons como institución pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Esta visión de la sociedad mágica francesa y belga, sus instituciones y sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **Vínculos mágicos**

 _Noviembre del 855. Francia Media. (Actual Bélgica)_

Lies Deloof había accedido a casarse con Regis Celice con la única condición de conocerle primero, algo con lo que Yves Celice estaba de acuerdo, a fin de cuenta, su propio hijo tenía también el mismo deseo.

Por ello, en la segunda semana de noviembre, ambas familias se encontraron en la ciudad belga, cerca del edificio de la Conferencia. Los padres de las criaturas se habían decidido reunirse para terminar de ultimar los detalles del enlace, mientras lo hijos, ambos adolescentes de catorce años, recorrían las calles cercanas seguidos de dos carabinas.

— ¿Qué os gusta hacer? — En vista de los largos minutos incómodos, Lies se había decidido hablar con aquella cuestión sencilla.

—No sé... — Regis se sentía intimidado. Lies era la primera chica con la que hablaba de su edad, fuera de su prima Aurelie, pero ella no contaba como una chica. —Leo. También me gusta ver el cielo.

— ¿Os gusta la astronomía?

—Supongo. No la he estudiado mucho. —Aunque lo cierto era que apenas había estudiado algo. Su padre siempre decía que la magia no se podía enseñar y desde pequeño todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido leyendo en diversos libros.

Lies, más acostumbrada a tratar con hombres a raíz de su implicación dentro de la Conferencia, sentía que aquello no iba bien. Regis Celice era demasiado tranquilo, voluble, quizás hasta aburrido. Sin embargo iba a intentar probar una última cosa antes de dar por muerto a su futuro matrimonio.

—Aquí tenemos un observatorio con grandes magos. Actualmente intentan demostrar las teorías de Ptolomeo. Podrías aprender aquí muchas cosas de astrología.

Un cambio en la mirada del muchacho. Era casi imperceptible, pero comenzó a brillarse en una muestra que demostraba la emoción ante la perspectiva de encontrar un lugar en el que dedicarse a eso.

— ¿En serio?

—Claro. Yo prefiero más las pociones. Estamos ahora intentando buscar una poción que potencie la magia.

— ¿Por si os atacan?

Lies afirmó con la cabeza, dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

— Siempre he visto que las pociones son algo propio de los chamanes. — Confesó Celice.

Su padre le había dicho que los actuales curanderos eran los viejos chamanes, por eso no se fiaba de ellos demasiado. No hacían verdadera magia.

—Bueno, sois druidas. No estáis tan lejos de los chamanes.

Últimamente el término druida se había hecho popular para hablar de los mages. En especial para aquellos mages británicos y franceses que eran figuras con influencias en la sociedad.

— ¿Somos? ¿Y vosotros que sois?

— Vlaams. — Aquel término le sonaba nuevo a Regis, y por el gesto que puso, Lies decidió aclararlo. — Flamencos. Tenemos tradiciones que nada se asemeja a Francia o a cualquier otro país.

— Sois bastante extraños.

La joven sentía que había hecho bien en dar aquella última oportunidad para llevarse bien. Quizás hubiera que esperar un poco más antes de decir si podría enamorarse de él, pero al menos podrían llevarse bien y aquello era algo mejor de lo que podría imaginar de un matrimonio concertado.


End file.
